Priceless
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: A Collection of Fifty Drabbles, that mainly star the triple-contortionist thief who calls himself Ragdoll and the infamous cat burglar that's known as Catwoman.
1. Déjà Vu

Eh, got stuck on (re)writing oneshots/chapters on Sunday and started to watch _The Batman_ episodes again in hopes it would help inspire my bunnies. So when I came to _Ragdoll to Riches_ (one of my many favorite episodes from the TV show) I should have known my plot bunnies would end up having a light bulb moment. That and they wanted to challenge themselves to write drabbles that were exactly one hundred words or less.

Seeing as how short the shots are, I think I'll update this once a week (preferably every Wednesday). At the moment it'll be fifty drabbles, but… who knows? It may be shorter than fifty or it may be longer than fifty. Depends on the feedback this gets. On another note: some shots may follow previous ones and some may not. I will be sure to add an author's note at the top if it's the case that it does tie-in with a previous one.

Disclaimer: Haha, I wish I owned, but—sadly—I do not. Just the small drabbles.

* * *

_Déjà Vu_

* * *

Weeks had passed since the incident at the clock tower and the donation of the check that Bruce Wayne had given her in regards to selling the Cat's Eyes he received recently. It was a thoughtful gesture, sure, but…

Selina Kyle _really_ wanted those emeralds and she _was_ going to get them.

Took forever to track down the buyer, but there he was, chatting with other harpies that held the same interest as she.

"Ooh, someone certainly looks like a tigress on the prowl."

She turned, raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I'm Peter!" _Way_ too cheerful.

Déjà vu, anyone?

* * *

I swear it'll get better as we go along.

Review!


	2. Second

_Second_

* * *

Ragdoll didn't understand when this… feeling… started to itch itself inside his chest.

But what he did know was this: he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Every time Batman "graced" them with his presence the whole atmosphere shifted. And it wasn't because the Bat would interfere in his heist. Nope, that wasn't it—mostly. The thing that really bugged him was how she'd instantly be drawn to the Dark Knight like a cat is to cream. As if they had some type of… _thing_. Then he'd feel that sharp prick in his chest and—

He _absolutely hated_ being second.

* * *

Ironic that this is the second chapter, I know. And even more so because it's February 2 (I swear, I _just_ noticied that).

Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Team

Takes place during the episode _Team Penguin_ of season four; my wishful thinking of what (one of many) should have happened.

* * *

_Team_

* * *

"So, Kitten wants to join the team."

"'Kitten' wants no such thing."

"Oh, then why is Kitten here?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Kitten came to tell you to get out."

"Ooh? Is Kitten jealous that her favorite toy isn't available to play with at the moment?"

"Listen here, Raggedy, I came to tell you that siding with Penguin is a big mistake. I know because we once worked together. And I'm telling you, once he gets what he wants he'll screw you over."

"And when did Kitten decide to look after my back?"

Catwoman remained silent; he already knew why.

* * *

Leave a review, please. :)


	4. Valentine

Figured I'd do a special drabble for Valentine's Day. ;)

* * *

_Valentine_

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the famous Selina Kyle."

Selina halfway turned her body to look behind her. "Oh… Peter Merkel, right?"

"Guilty as charged." He smirked. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why's that?"

"I just figured some rich bachelor would be treating you to a nice, romantic dinner."

"Hmm, I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

He laughed and it reminded her of a certain doll. "On the contrary, you haven't."

"And why's that?" Selina stirred the ice cubes around in her glass.

"You're here, aren't you?"

"That's incredibly cheesy." Despite it, she smiled.

Grin. "I try."

* * *

Although Batman was busy with Joker at the moment, there was a slim chance he would come upon her as she tried to steal her prey.

"You have to admit that its fate."

"Not in the mood."

"After all, don't you know what today is?"

"Do I care?"

He mumbled something about how he was the romantic one in this relationship. What "relationship"? Ragdoll whistled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kitten."

"What—!" Something flew and she barely managed to catch it.

"Do try not to lose them, took me forever to nab them."

Catwoman's eyes widened.

She held the Cat's Eyes.

* * *

Yep, two in one! Because, quite honestly, I couldn't decide if it should be Peter/Selina shot or Ragdoll/Catwoman; I know they're the same, but still. So in the end, I decided to give a bonus! I'd love to hear which of these two you'd like the best. Also, the second one was a pain to write (and get right at the hundred word mark). Seriously, no joke; I had written this out first before writing the first chapter drabble for this. But... I do like the result.


	5. Purr

Received a PM from a friend of mine that asked if I would be so kind as to update certain stories, that she's really been wanting to reading, on her birthday. I searched through the drabbles already written out and I figured this one fit best. :)

Takes place after the "Valentine" shot—the one where Ragdoll had given Catwoman the legendary emerald Cat's Eyes, I suppose... it's really up to you.

* * *

_Purr_

* * *

"… Is there something wrong with your throat?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Ragdoll studied her. Upon entering the premises he was startled when she hadn't snapped at him like she usually did when he greeted her with his perky remarks. Instead of the traditional barter they had, she had actually flashed him a _smile_.

Yep, that's right.

A. _Smile_.

And then she started to make these strange little noises from her throat. "… Are you sure? You keep making those strange sounds."

"It's called "_purring_", Ragdoll."

"OK…" Awkward, "… Why?"

It instantly stopped.

The pantheress was back.

* * *

Haha! What do you think she was, Rags? ;D

Anyway, Happy Birthday Whisperer of Wintersilence! I'm sorry I won't be able to update _Coming Undone_ for a little while longer nor _In This Together_ because I'm still working on the chapters (though the crossover one is further along compared to the rewritten chapter of the other) but I may try to get you that other request you wanted. But at the moment, I have to focus on homework. Hoped you liked this though!


	6. Heartbreaker

_Heartbreaker_

* * *

She had to be doing it on purpose. She just had to be doing _that_ on purpose. She had to be.

No questions asked.

But, even as he watched the scene play out below him—having been crawling through the vents towards his destination and coming upon the two—he knew that she _was_ and _wasn't_ at the same time.

One thing was certain.

Kitten was a heartbreaker.

No questions asked.

* * *

I think having listened to this song was what created this... but since it's been awhile, I don't remember which song that was. It was probably either _Break Your Heart_ by Taio Cruz & Ludacris or _Heartbreaker_ by MSTRKRFT. It's probably the second... eh, anyway: review! :)


	7. Convinced

_Convinced_

* * *

It was a new program that the higher-up staff of Arkham decided trying.

And society thought that the super criminals were insane.

Peter Merkel couldn't care less; he'd be back doing his usual routine if they decided to have him partake in this activity. But when Dr. Young had told him he had the decision to pick which volunteer work he'd like to participate—he had gained it by good behavior—one particular word had caught his eye.

"You want to work there?"

"Quite."

"I didn't take you to be an animal lover."

He smirked, "I had been convinced otherwise."

* * *

FYI: Dr. Penelope Young is from the videogame: _Batman: Arkham Asylum_. Therefore, I do not own that character.


	8. Sing

_Sing_

* * *

"Ooh, so that's what you do when you're not busy stealing cat-related artifacts."

She jerked; hand unleashing the whip around her waist and ready to lash out at the speaker, until she saw who was perched in the tree branch. "Rags, what are you doing up there? Were you… _spying_ on me?"

"Batsy and Kitten, sitting in a tree—"

"Don't even."

"—K-I-S-S-I-N-G—"

"I mean it, Rag-Face!"

"—first comes love, than comes marriage—"

Catwoman made a mental note to claw him into little pieces of rags for singing that stupid child's rhyme about her and Batman.

* * *

:D

Well... you were sort of asking for it, Catwoman. ;D


	9. Lemons

_Lemons_

* * *

"You know what you remind me of?"

Silence answered.

"… Not even a little guess?"

More silence.

"You really aren't any fun."

Sigh, then, "What do you want, Rag-Face?"

"Tsk, that's not what I asked. But, since I know you won't guess… its lemons."

She paused in her movements, carefully removing the portrait from the wall, completely taken aback. "… 'Lemons'?"

"Mmhmm, _lemons_."

"… Why 'lemons'?"

"Because they're sweet," He said in a sing-song voice, "_bitter_sweet. Like you."

"Raggedy?"

"Yes?"

"You're starting to remind me of a scratch post. And I am in dire need of sharpening my claws."

* * *

This conversation actually happened with a friend and this guy (who was trying to use poor pick-up lines on her) and for some unknown, unexplained reason... it reminded me of something Ragdoll might say to Catwoman. So I, of course, had to write it... only replacing certain names and answers given (obviously, LOL).


	10. Chronomentrophobia

_Chronomentrophobia_

* * *

He really hadn't meant to let the displeasure course its way to his face.

"You OK, Peter?" Selina placed a petite hand on the man's—stiff—shoulder. It was only a minute when she had left him to himself. By the time she came back, she had found him wary. Like he was…

"You aren't a chronomentrophobia. Are you?" Now _she_ was the wary one.

"Me? Ha!" He grinned. It didn't entirely reach his eyes. "Nope, I've just had a… cramped… experience."

He winked yet couldn't help but wonder if he had become a chronomentrophobia since that day.

* * *

For those who don't know what "chronomentrophobia" is it's a person who's afraid of clocks.

Set far after _Ragdoll to Riches_, if anyone's curious to know why I wrote this drabble.


	11. Comfort

_Comfort_

* * *

He couldn't figure out _why_ she was in such a foul, snappy—more so—mood since meeting her Tuesday afternoon. When he asked her what was up the reply he received was to shut up. Of course, he let the subject drop. He just didn't think it would continue like this for almost two weeks.

Until she finally cracked and told him what it was.

Her cat had died from cancer.

When he offered to help bury her once pet he didn't really think she'd accept.

But it was worth it.

Simply because he was the one comforting her.

* * *

Not entirely sure about this one... review and tell me what you think.


	12. Type

This follows after the drabble shot, "Convinced".

* * *

_Type_

* * *

"Ms. Kyle, fancy meeting you here!"

The woman was unable to keep the surprised shock from her features. He couldn't blame her; Selina had no idea of his true background—his _identity_. And he planned on keeping it that way.

"Why Peter, I should have known you were a dog person."

"Oh," He leaned against the door that he had just come through, "but I'm not."

Confusion graced her face this time. "Then why else are you volunteering?"

"I'm more of a… _cat_ person."

And it was the honest truth.

He was.

* * *

Haha, hopefully he'll learn a few more things about cats. Like why they purr. ;)


	13. Fickle

_Fickle_

* * *

"Why do you keep on seeing her, anyway? Isn't she infatuated with the Bats?" Firefly had his arms folded across his chest and had been waiting for the man to sneak down the corridor to leave the hideout to see her.

Ragdoll paused and looked at the other from the corner of his eye. "I could ask you the same thing."

"It's different."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?"

"At least she doesn't associate herself with him."

"But she had, to lock you away."

They remained silent because they both knew why.

The heart is a fickle thing, indeed.

* * *

Since it's implied in the episode _Rumors_ that Firefly, Ragdoll, and Killer Moth had been caught together, it may be because they were trying to revive Team Penguin without Penguin himself and Killer Croc, I wanted to see how his encounter with Catwoman would be taken with his fellow teammates (this case, teammate since Killer Moth didn't show).

Also, you can see that there's a bit of Firefly/Blaze (aka: Jane Blazedale) going on here. Huh. It makes me wonder if I should do a Firefly/Blaze drabble collection too. Should I?


	14. Jealousy

_Jealousy_

* * *

"Are you and the Bats together?" Blunt, straight to the point. Oh well, better to beat around the bush…

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me." He gave her a sharp look. "Are you and the Bats together?"

"… And what suddenly brought this on?"

"…"

"… You're jealous." Smugness laced within the tone.

"Am not, just… curious."

"Uh-huh, sure…"

"…"

Finally, "No, I'm not."

"Ah," _Good!_ "… What about with Penguin?"

Catwoman smirked at him, "You are _definitely_ and _undeniably_ jealous."

* * *

Ah, but Rags - is she telling you the truth? ;]


	15. Pound

Takes place in the episode, _Rumors_.

* * *

_Pound_

* * *

When he was captured with Firefly and Killer Moth by this wacko it was honest to say that he wasn't worried. Sure, there were plenty of better things he could be doing, but sitting in an unbreakable glass container wasn't the worst case scenarios he'd encountered.

"Looks like you all have a new cellmate."

Rumor was back. '_Yippee_'.

Turning his head to see who it was his heart literally stopped.

"Welcome to the pound, _kitty_."


	16. Understanding

Takes place a month or two after the drabble shot, "Jealousy".

* * *

_Understanding_

* * *

Although assured countless of times by Catwoman herself that there was _positively_ nothing going on between her and Penguin, it still didn't settle well with him that the man had the gall to call _his_ Kitten pet names.

"Listen carefully, _Ozzie_."

Said man blinked and opened his mouth for a retort before being rudely cut off by a finger poking him in the chest.

"You shall refer to Kitten as nothing more than _Catwoman_."

Penguin's scowl turned into confusion. "… Huh?"

"Otherwise," Ragdoll glowered, "you _will_ regret it. Understand?"

Penguin, unsure how to respond, blinked and gave a dumb nod.


	17. Hers

This is a (belated) _Get Well Soon_ present to KoK; I do hope you're feeling much better! And please do pardon the lateness of this (I was temporarily banned from fanfiction due to unwanted school projects). Technically tomorrow's drabble is the true _Get Well_ present but this one also seemed like a nice pick. ;)

* * *

_Hers_

* * *

Truthfully, the women vigilantes got along just fine.

But never before had Catwoman felt the urge to claw a being's eyes out as she wanted to Harley Quinn.

Sure, she knew that Ragdoll was quite the flirter—an incredibly cheesy one—but he was _her_ incredibly cheesy flirter.

And she was going to make that perfectly clear to _every_one.

Well…

Save for a few people.

After all, if Ragdoll ever found out what she told—more like hissed at—Harley it would be unforgivable because he really didn't need the ego boost.

He was far too full of himself already.


	18. Easter Bunny

Here's the original _Get Well_ drabble for you, KoK, but I thought this should be posted today because it's Easter related. :)

Happy Easter, everybody!

* * *

_Easter Bunny_

* * *

Selina Kyle didn't hate Easter but that didn't mean she loved it either. Always the major pushed on her to wear the white, fuzzy and floppy bunny ears headband. Every year, since having met, he roped her into it because it felt like tradition (he claimed).

When Peter asked what was wrong she told him about the dreaded Easter party. Minus the headband (for she knew he'd laugh).

"You are positively _evil_."

Selina tried to keep her face neutral. But it was a losing battle.

"Go ahead—laugh." He scowled with fake sweetness as the bunny ears drooped down.

* * *

I'm really itching to draw this... I would _love_ to see Ragdoll (Peter) wearing one of those bunny headbands.


	19. Gone

_Gone_

* * *

Selina Kyle couldn't put what she felt into words when discovering Peter had disappeared. He was just… gone.

And what was even worse, was that a few weeks later while on the prowl, Catwoman realized that something was… off. During her heists she never once heard the familiar sing-song voice announcing the presence of the triple-jointed contortionist.

It wasn't until she returned home, seated on the sofa and feeling Raggles paw on her leg, that she noticed the two hot trail of tears dampening her cheeks.


	20. Hush

I've been reading a lot of _Batman_ comics recently and came across the comic _Heart of Hush_. So, of course, after reading it my plot bunnies instantly felt the need to write this. I suppose this is somewhat AU considering...? Eh, I don't know. I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Mild swearing, so you have been warned.

* * *

_Hush_

* * *

Hot, angry tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

A few hours ago he had returned from a heist only to find his associates deathly silent; Moth's expression of pity, Firefly's grim. And suddenly he knew that something was _wrong_.

Firefly was the one to break it to him.

Although the occurrence happened a few hours ago bits of it was already traveling through the grapevine. Hush had made his strike—he found Batman's weakness and used it for his own gain. He remembered, vaguely, Firefly walking past him and saying how he'd help him find Hush—and anyone else who may have been involved before taking off.

Now, here he stood, staring at the unconscious woman lying in the hospital bed. Why did it have to be _her?_ The bastard had cut her _heart_ out. And it was still hard to believe that she was still _alive_. He heard the doctors' whispers, read her chart. A miracle, they were calling it, a miracle that she had stayed alive for that long without her heart; attached to those machines he had hooked her up to. Peter clenched his mask tightly in his hand, jaw clenched and a muscle twitching. Her skin was unusually pale, sickly like, and it made him feel sicker because if he hadn't cancelled their date—hadn't taken that job—maybe she wouldn't have ended up like this…

He swore, not only to her but to himself, that he would track down the bastard and kill him with his own bare hands.

* * *

Bah, I tried to make it exactly a hundred words but it simply wouldn't work, so please forgive me.

Note: By the time Ragdoll visits her (going through the vents instead of the front door) her heart has been recovered and placed back in her. I just wanted to clear that up incase it caused some confusion.


	21. Softy

Tried to make this a hundred words but it wouldn't work for me—again. But since the last two drabbles were angsty this should help make up for it.

This is Part I for this particular drabble.

* * *

_Softy_

* * *

There was just no way…

No way that he—nope, he had.

If Firefly were here the pyromaniac would have scoffed in disbelief before laughing his ass off at the sight while Moth attempted to create clever insults only to given a look from both of them to shut up and stop talking.

Ragdoll gave a strangled sigh as he sat cross-legged on the tattered couch with a semi-glare. Since when had he become such a… such a… _softy?_

The receiver of glare was oblivious to his foul mood and dampened spirit; it merely, with a bit of struggle, climbed up and fell into his lap, its little paws reaching up towards him and the creature gave a soft mew at its savior. It was still hard to believe that he had rescued the thing from getting put to sleep. He figured it was probably because of Selina's feelings towards cats… and without a doubt Catwoman's, obviously. Releasing another sigh, Peter tugged off his mask and continued to scratch the kitten's tummy.

… Good Lord, since when had he become such a softy?


	22. Attached

Part II to _Softy_.

Also, this time I added more to it instead. It was a hundred words but… I don't know. This screamed to have more added to it. Have to say that it's got to be the longest one for the series so far. It's even longer than drabble no. 20, _Hush_.

* * *

_Attached_

* * *

"That beast has got to go!"

Ignoring the pyromaniac the triple-jointed contortionist continued to lazily scratch the kitten behind its ears. Yet he realized that he had to say _something_ because Lynns wasn't going to let the subject drop. Not this time. "What do you propose; I take it back to the pound where it can be put down?" His tone was neutral and his face void of emotions.

Firefly cringed a little. Oh great, now _he_ was becoming a softy. "Just… drive somewhere and dump it in some neighborhood. Someone's bound to take it in." He gave as Peter fixed with him a deadpanned expression yet underneath it he could feel an intense glare hidden behind facial mask. "What?"

"Oh yes, a fantastic idea: let's just dump the kitten off in some unknown neighborhood, completely defenseless, and exposed to all types of dangers. Yes, I can see it now!" He threw his hands up above his head as he abruptly stood. Shaking his head at his accomplice Peter snatched his coat and started out; he was already late for his date with Selina.

Firefly scowled, fists clenching, and started to curse the thief out when he felt something rub against his leg. Looking down he noticed that the kitten was staring back up at him with dilated eyes. It gave a couple of mews as it started to rub its head above his ankle. With a roll of his eyes Firefly kneeled down and gave it a few pats before noticed the laser pointer lying on the ruined coffee table.

Moth watched from the kitchen, having been trapped there as Firefly ranted—for the millionth time—that Ragdoll needed to stop bringing 'that damned kitten' with them every time they went out on a heist because it kept screwing up their plans and, in the end, they'd come back empty-handed. Every time, no matter what the outcome was, Ragdoll would roll his eyes or something and leave the hideout and, once he came home, Firefly wouldn't bring the topic up again until the same incident would occur like a never ending cycle.

Ragdoll figured it was because he had time to cool down while he was out.

What he didn't know was that it was because Firefly had started to grow attached to that 'tiny abomination' a little more.

Him directing the laser from one spot to the other as the kitten went bounding after it was proof of that.


	23. Naming

Part III to _Softy_.

* * *

_Naming_

* * *

"—'Killer Claws'!"

Firefly and Ragdoll stared at him. "NO."

"How about 'Little Gangsta'?"

"You've got to be joking. We're not naming him 'Little Gangsta'."

Moth started to speak once more but Ragdoll quickly cut him off, "You. Stop suggesting names." He directed his gaze back to Firefly, "And the same goes for you, too."

The arsonist rolled his eyes, "It needs a freakin' _name_."

Ragdoll rubbed his temples as Moth went ahead and announced what the kitten's name should be (which quickly was shot down by Firefly—_since when did he start caring about the animal?_ Ragdoll thought) he glanced at the sleeping feline from the corner of his eye. It was final.

He was going to ask Selina to help name it.

Firefly and Moth were just killing him with what they were coming up with.


	24. Surprised

Part IV to _Softy_.

* * *

_Surprised_

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and, finally, narrowed his eyes at the woman beside him. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Who said I was smirking?" She asked as the corner of her lips twitched upwards.

The man grumbled under his breath and looked away. Why had he come to see her again? … Oh, right.

The young woman shook her head softly at him. "Raggles…"

Peter closed his eyes with his cheek resting against his palm, "Hm?"

"You should name this little guy Raggles."

His brain at long last processed what she had said—and what she had been referring to. And, never would he admit it, but he was quite surprised. "You do know that sounds like I'm naming it after that, oh what's his name? Ya'know," He absentmindedly waved his hand in the air, "that one thief. Rag-something…"

"You mean Ragdoll?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "him."

Selina shrugged and gazed back down at the kitten snuggled in her lap. When Peter had showed up it surprised her to see what he was holding in his arms. True, he worked at the animal shelter. And true, he had said that he was a cat person. But she never would have thought for him to adopt a kitten. That didn't mean she was disappointed though. It was… nice, really.

"So?"

Peter hadn't expected that for a reply. "So… don't you think it'd be weird? Naming it after some thief that runs around causing mischief and whatever else he does." It was strange, talking about himself like this.

"True," She tapped her chin in thought. "But look at him. His fur basically matches the guy's costume. If you really wanted we could name him Rags or Raggedy instead."

"No!"

She arched an eyebrow at his hasty response. Clearing his throat he repeated in a calmer tone, "No. No, I think… Raggles… works just fine." He coughed into his fist and glanced away. Calling the kitten by his nickname, that Catwoman had given him, was just… _no_. "Raggles is fine, and look. I think he quite agrees with you."

At this he pointed at the kitten, which had raised its head and gave a soundless meow, trying to direct her attention away from him. Thankfully it worked as Selina began to coddle the critter with attention. Peter released a soundless sigh as let his head fall back and gazed up at the ceiling. He was not looking forward to going 'home' after this.

Firefly and Moth were going to have a field day; they were never going to let him live this down.


	25. Fib

Part V to _Softy_.

This is the last part to _Softy_. Hopefully you all have enjoyed it. :)

Quick Disclaimer: The mentioned incident that Firefly and Ragdoll had with Batman and his sidekick came from an oneshot by _Kohaku no Hime_ (aka: _KoK_), that can be found on her LiveJournal and here on fanfiction (it's called: _What Would You Call It?_). It's so humorous and adorable that I demand you go read it now. Like, right at this moment now. Before reading this. :)

* * *

_Fib_

* * *

"Where's Little Gangsta?"

"Where's Killer Claws?"

Firefly smacked Moth on the back of his head; Peter merely rolled his eyes at them and plopped himself down on the beaten up sofa. With the flick of his wrist he turned the TV on and started watching the Gotham News.

"He's at Selina's."

"OK," Firefly said slowly as he dropped himself in the armchair, "and you left him there because…?"

"She liked him. Plus he reminded her of her deceased kitty-cat."

"So… what'd she name him?"

Ragdoll shrugged, "I think she named him 'Rascals'." There was no way he'd admit to them what she had really named the little fellow.

To his right he heard Firefly scoff as he repeated the name in disbelief followed by a 'You've got to be joking' after it. "I _told_ you that you shouldn't have gone to her to ask what to name the little guy! Now, not only has she catnapped him, but she's given him one of the stupidest names you can give a cat! … I knew I should have been more tenacious with Bats." A snort followed, "I bet even Boy Wonder would have thought of something better than 'Rascals'."

The triple-jointed contortionist was about to ask why he cared when it was _he_ that complained after every failed heist that they needed to get rid of the feline. What he did, however, was glare at him for bringing up _that_ horrid encounter that they had with Batman and his sidekick. It was still hard to believe that it hadn't been a nightmare of sorts and, worse of all, that he had been _tricked_. Next time Firefly requested for his help he was going to answer with a simple 'NO'.

Not too add that he wasn't sure if he could ever face Batman and that kid after that.

* * *

I had changed the ending a bit because I really adore KoK's oneshot and the idea of Firefly baiting the Bats. If you haven't already checked it out go to her profile page and click on her '_Homepage_' it'll directly lead you to her LJ. I guarantee that you'll love it—especially if you've enjoyed the _Softy_ mini-arc!

And KoK: Thanks again for that present! I've managed to get a rough sketch down on paper for the moment. :)


	26. Lies

_Lies_

* * *

She didn't like—no, she hated lying to him. It wasn't fair to him and, more importantly, it sometimes wasn't fair to her either. He made it clear that he understood how life got in the way and, even clearer, how, be it charity work, or meeting with her sister (how long had it been since she last seen Maggie? Let alone speak with her?), meant a great deal to her.

Ha. If only he knew the real reason behind the canceling of their time together.

Little did she know; that that was exactly how Peter felt whenever he had to lie to her for the same secretive reason.

* * *

_End Note_: My apologies for the tardiness but I thought I'd let you all know that I've decided to end _Priceless_ at fifty drabbles. No more, no less. It may change when we're approaching the fiftieth drabble but for now I feel that this collection should end at exactly that: fifty. Which means we only have twenty-four drabbles left. :)


	27. Smile

_Smile_

* * *

A lot of times it was him that made that precious scowl snap itself onto her face.

But in rare moments he was also the one who seemed to make her _really _smile. Like the time when she had taken his price for the night, which he had stolen from Wayne's, but only because it was payback for the museum incident. So that probably meant that that didn't count. And he wouldn't count the time when he offered to split the Cat's Eyes with her either because… well… that hadn't turned out to be in his favor.

_Ah, well. _Ragdoll grinned in silent amusement.

It only motivated him further.


	28. Charm

_Charm_

* * *

It was said in a teasing kind of tone, "Looks like someone skipped charm school."

"_Skipped charm school, did we, precious?"_

"Selina…?" Peter's grin had faltered when discovering that she had stopped in her stride. Was it something he said?

After awhile a smirk—one that was so very much identical to _hers_—slipped itself into place. And because of that it momentarily caught him off guard. But Selina Kyle didn't miss a beat, "As if you're one to talk, Peter."


	29. Denial

_Denial_

* * *

"So why are we stalking your girlfriend?" Drury asks, confused.

"I'm not stalking!" He snaps at the blond before looking back at the scene. Somewhere, behind to his left, Garfield rolls his eyes but gives a sly grin. Yet before he can even say anything Peter beats him to it. "And she isn't my girlfriend."

"Sure she isn't which is why we've been tailing after her and her date for over an hour."

Peter sends the arsonist a sharp glare to shut him up. In response, Garfield merely shakes his head but says no more. Until the thief's attention is back on the young couple, that is.

"Someone's in denial."


	30. Reassurance

Takes place a few days after _Hush_ (Drabble 30).

* * *

_Reassurance_

* * *

"Peter—" Her voice caught in her throat and tears stung the corner of her eyes; when had she become so… so…

"It's alright," Was it? If he had to be completely honest with himself, he wasn't sure who it was exactly he was trying to reassure: her or him. "You're safe." He felt her fingers dig themselves into the fabric of his shirt and he didn't need to look to see the crescent-shaped, from her nails, imprinted on his skin. "You're alright, Selina, you're OK."

She shivered, tried to speak. But something seemed to be holding her back. Fear, maybe? It wasn't like she was awake the entire time it… it wasn't as if she were awake for _it_. She was being irrational now. H… _He_ wasn't here. It was like Peter had said: she was safe.

So why then did she feel so…

"PTSD," Peter said upon hearing her question, "Posttraumatic stress disorder." He wasn't sure if he should delve into the topic further. The doctor had explained to him (and what he guessed to any other visitors that she may've had) that the young woman may have severe anxiety, depending on how much she remembered. And if she were awake during the start of the… procedure or—Heaven forbid—the entire thing…

He cringed at the thought.

All was quiet as they sat there.

"Peter?" She pauses, licking her dry lips, because she's not sure how to word this. And after awhile he thinks that she has fallen back into unconsciousness. Yet finally she says something, even if it wasn't the original question that's been nagging at the back of her mind. "Could you stop by my apartment and make sure—"

Despite the situation and all that has happened, he can't help except let out a small (slightly forced) laugh. It is then that he reassures her that he's been making sure her kitty-cats have been feed and taken care of.

_Extended Ending:_

"Um…"

"What is it now, Moth? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" The arsonist replies as he tries to coax one of the felines down from the top shelf.

"Didn't Ragdoll say that she named Killer Claws—"

"—you mean Little Gangsta—"

"—Rascals?"

Firefly grunts, "Yeah, she did. So why are you asking me?"

Moth is silent for a few minutes. Something tells him that if he dares say it then Ragdoll will not be so forgiving. Yet he knows that once Firefly is finished with his current task that he'll want to play with the little guy. It's a lose-lose situation for him now that he thinks about it.

"… Well… because… his identification tag says his name is Raggles."


	31. Advice

Haha, doesn't really focus on our two favorite thieves but that's OK. ;)

And can anyone tell me who exactly this mystery girl that Garfield's dating is and where she's from? :D Kudos to you if you know!

(And no, she's not an original character.)

* * *

_Advice_

* * *

"It's just to cliché."

"Why don't you just take her to a movie then?"

"Oh yes, because I want to come off as being _cheap_."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who asked _me_ for advice, remember? So cool your jets."

"Let me ask you this then: would _you_ take what's-her-name to a movie on Valentine's?"

"For the last time her name is _Alice_. And to answer your question, yes I would."

"… You're only saying that because you want me to shut up."

Garfield smirked, "Yeah, pretty much."

"This is the last time I'm asking you for advice."

_Extended Ending:_

"To be honest, I'm surprised you asked at all."


	32. Speechless

**Disclaimer:** _Batman_ does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters.

* * *

_Speechless_

* * *

"That '_lunatic_', Ragdoll, is my _sister_."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's speechless.

_Extended Ending:_

"Wait." Moth says to gain Catwoman's attention. A few feet away, Firefly is far more concerned with the wellbeing of his girlfriend, Alice, than the damage done to his suit while her concerns are focused on his. "You're a nun?"

_Extra Extended Ending:_

Cue facepalm.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Mmhmm, it's true: Selina Kyle (Catwoman) does in fact have a biological sister.


	33. Embarrassment

Takes place later in the day after _Reassurance_ (Drabble 30).

* * *

_Embarrassment_

* * *

Peter knew that he had forgotten to do something, but _how could he have forgotten to remove Raggles' collar?_

… It was a miracle how he hasn't died from embarrassment… yet.


	34. Regrets

This takes place a few weeks - months, maybe? - prior to _Speechless_ (Drabble 32).

* * *

_Regrets_

* * *

Catwoman wishes she can stuff the words back inside her mouth. But it's too late and—_oh Lord_, she can't even _believe_ that she asked him that.

"I may be a thief but I'm no murderer, Kitten." Ragdoll says after staring at her skeptically for a few minutes. What he says next is full of suspicion, "Why?"

She doesn't know how to respond but she does know this: she won't tell him she's just killed someone in cold blood, even if the bastard deserved it. And it's bad enough that she regrets some of the things she's done in her life. There's no way she'll add this to it.

"… No reason."


	35. Rumor

_Rumor_

* * *

"You know, I heard the most interesting rumor the other day."

It comes as a shock that this time it's her that starts the conversation.

But he recovers momentarily and continues on with his work. "And what rumor would that be?"

His back is to her so he isn't able to see the smirk make its way to her face.

"How you and Firefly went to the Batman to ask what to name a cat."

_Extended Ending:_

"I told you! I TOLD YOU."

"It's only a rumor—"

"Yes, but it's one that's _true!_"

"Rags, you really need to chill."


	36. Grudge

_Grudge_

* * *

"Hey, Rags?"

"_What?_"

If Firefly hadn't been wearing his helmet the triple-jointed contortionist would have seen him deadpan. "How many times do I have to apologize?" He asked and, when it became clear that he wasn't going to get an answer, he rolled his eyes.

The guy could really hold a grudge.


	37. Green

_Green_

* * *

Grin.

"Don't even think about it."

"But Kitten, today's Saint Patrick's Day and you know what happens if you don't wear _green_."

Catwoman deadpanned, "Ragdoll."

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing any green either."

"… Ruin my fun, why don't you."


	38. Different

_Different_

* * *

"… What makes you say that?"

"Come now, Kitten. We all know about you and the Bats." Mentally, he pulled a face. "Surely you can see that there's something very… different… about him." And it was true: there _was_ something very different about the Dark Knight. And it only became obvious when the reformed _Riddler_, of all people, had been the one to point it out.

Catwoman rolled her shoulders and he imagined her rolling her eyes. "Stop being paranoid, Rags."

He watched as she went off and frowned.

It appeared that Batman wasn't the only one who was different.


	39. Strange

_Strange_

* * *

It was fact that the professor lived up to his name for he was, indeed, strange.

And it was also fact that he enjoyed using the inmates of Arkham as his lab rats.

This time was no different.

Peter knew that. And he kept his poker face in check. But underneath he couldn't help but wonder… if what Professor Strange said was true. But it couldn't be because otherwise he would have noticed.

… Wouldn't he have noticed?

Face masked in the shadows, Professor Hugo Strange smiled.


	40. Rain

_Rain_

* * *

"—if I had known it was going to rain tonight, I would have made it a lunch date."

Peter shook the bits of water clinging to his hair after removing his overcoat and hanging it on the coat stand. "Don't worry about it, Selina. It's fine." It wasn't that big of deal to him. But it did make him smirk as she, grumbling darkly about the rain, disappeared down the hall to retrieve a towel for him.

"Someone obviously hates the rain."


	41. Roommates

_Roommates_

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Catwoman perked a bit at this, "What? That I'm stealing this _cat_-related artifact?"

"No." Almost everything she took was cat-related. It was like her policy and it didn't surprise him. "What are you thinking – rooming with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn? Wait. You're not under Ivy's toxic fumes, are you?"

"At least my roommates know how to pick up after themselves unlike _some_."


	42. Shock

_Shock_

* * *

If the news about her having a sister caught him off guard – making him speechless – then the news about her having a _daughter_ really took the icing on the cake. Dr. Hugo Strange idly made a remark about it during their session once, back in Arkham before said man's true colors showed, but the fact that it was _true_…

Peter couldn't decide which shocked him more: this or the time when he learned about her sister who was trying to kill her.


	43. Steamed

_Steamed_

* * *

It's been a few months since they've last spoken to one another.

Firefly and Moth both knew that Ragdoll's still steamed about this discovery, but could they really blame him? The man did just discover that what Hugo Strange said was true:

Selina Kyle has a daughter.

That she's a _mother_.

And none of them knew it.

Well.

Selina knew because she _is_ the one who bore the child. And Strange did, too; although, how? That's a question they haven't found the answer to.

But now, after the blowout argument the two have had, Garfield's starting to regret opening his big mouth (He said something along the lines of, "_If you really wanting to know that bad, Rags, why don't you go seek out Nygma and ask him to look into it?_"), especially since Ivy and Harley are close to wanting revenge for their feline friend.

Apparently, Peter wasn't the only one who was still upset about the whole thing.


	44. Apologize

_Apologize_

* * *

Neither one seemed to acknowledge the other as they stood silently side–by–side. And he honestly knew he wouldn't be here right now, if not for the, ah, "_convincing_" words Ivy used when she came to see him. But if given time, he would have come around – eventually.

But right now he was still angry about this whole thing and—

Her words were too soft, but somehow he still heard them and it made his thoughts come to a stop.

"I'm sorry."


	45. Good

_Good_

* * *

Peter somewhat absentmindedly plays with the cuff of his button up shirt.

And the awkward silence is killing him but he knows, despite how strong Selina may act, there are times were she's utterly vulnerable. And he knows that this is torture for her, having to wait for him to say something – _anything_ – whether it be him demanding to know why or yelling that he doesn't care that she's sorry or not.

In fact… he's not sure what he should say.

"… Ya'know," He begins and her body tenses for the blow that's about to come, "… I think you would have made a good mother."


	46. Terrible

_Terrible_

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, she had to fight back the grateful smile that wanted to make its way on her face.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

She stayed silent for a few seconds, then, "Thanks." _Pause_. "But I think it'll be awhile before we actually decide to become full-fledged parents," here Peter began to choke because he wasn't expecting something like _that_ to leave her lips, "because if you were to become a parent right now, Peter, you'd make a terrible father."

"Hey! I would not!"


	47. Favor

_Favor_

* * *

"Hey, Rags."

"What?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"…"

"Could you get Firefly to burn this plant here? I forgot to water it while Ivy was away and… well… you know how she is when it comes to plants."

"…"

"Well?"

"Sure, why not?"


	48. Miss

_Miss_

* * *

His goal was a simple one, an easy one: give her a small peck on the cheek… right in front of Batman.

What he hadn't planned on was completely missing his target thanks to Moth's clumsiness as the idiot slammed into him and sent him stumbling forward.

Instead he ended up lip locked with a surprised Catwoman. Not that he minded (and he was fairly certain she didn't mind either because she hadn't clawed his face off… yet).

Maybe his goal was really just to make the Bats jealous.

And… he did just that.


	49. Payback

Payback

* * *

"What was that for?" it came out as a whine more than anything else.

Catwoman merely folded her arms across her chest and sent him a (somewhat) glare as he continued to rub his (now scratched) left cheek.

…

Oh, right.

It was for that little stunt he pulled earlier.


	50. Priceless

Wow. The last drabble to this collection. It's kind of hard to believe, in some ways. And in others it's hard to believe that its end hadn't come sooner. No matter what, though, it's still a bittersweet moment. Ah, well. I know that I'll (probably) write more concerning these two in the future. They've grown on me.

But hey, at least this way I can see about starting that collection featuring Garfield Lynns/Firefly and Jane "Blaze" Blazedale now; although I'm starting to have second thoughts about it. Seeing as how I've written crossovers concerning this fandom and _Alice in the Country of Hearts_, the pairing Firefly/Alice has really grown on me and taken its hold.

… Totally getting off topic here, aren't I? Yeah. I am. No surprise there really.

Anyway.

It's been fun.

* * *

_Priceless_

* * *

"Surprised?"

Ragdoll wore that stupid grin of his and bent his head backwards in order to stare at her upside down. Originally, this hadn't been how he wanted his identity to be discovered by her and that he even knew of her alter ego, but there was no time to dwell on that now, was there? It was out in the open and he was just giddy with excitement to see her facial expression.

Oh yes, without a doubt, she was in complete shock.

"Please. I knew your identity the whole time, Peter."

…

Say what?

She... knew?

But for how long?

Catwoman threw him a coy smirk at his facial expression.

It was completely priceless.


End file.
